Trork
The Trork are a race that is Hostile toward players. They inhabit Zone 1 of Orbis. Both the Trork's name and appearance are a mix between two creatures that are common in fantasy; trolls and orcs. Trorks are one of the intelligent societies, or races, of Hytale and can perform complex tasks, like domesticating animals and engaging in armed combat using weapons such as swords and axes. Archetypes The Trorks are capable enemies that (like most intelligent races in Hytale) specialize in different archetypes (or classes) to fulfill specific roles in their society. A player must be wary and analyze a Trork before they strike, because different types of Trorks should be engaged in combat using different strategies, depending on their class/archetype. Sentry Trork sentries wield large, heavy spears with a stone tip, and it appears they wear little to no armor. Their name implies that sentries guard a Trork village's boundaries from potential enemies, including Humans and their allies. This appears to be the sentry's predominant function. Warrior Trork warriors appear to be heavily-armored, powerful in combat, and wield large battle-axes with a Trork rune inscribed on the head. For these reasons, and because they are specifically referred to as "warriors", they will likely be the main combatants of the Trork race. It is likely that these warriors make up the majority of Trork forces, defending their villages and establishments against enemy forces, as well as performing attacks on their enemies. Hunter Trork hunters wield a Sword with a Trork rune inscribed on the lower section of its blade. Their name implies that they may hunt animals for Food to sustain the Trork race. However, they may be adept at "hunting" players and other races too. Shaman Trork shamans carry gold-tipped staves and wear a shoulder pad inscribed with a Trork rune. The name and appearance of the shaman suggests they have a connection with the magic of Hytale, and may use this magic in battle, religious practices, and more. Chieftain Trork chieftains are the largest and presumably most dangerous of the Trorks. Chieftains wield large swords and battle axes inscribed with Trork runes. Chieftains rule their Trork villages, and may command other Trorks to do certain actions. Marauder This type of Trork wears very little garments, only sporting a loin cloth and a skeleton head around their neck. They also have an unusual skin color, which does not match any other Trork. These types of Trork seem to forage throughout the wilderness, building small huts, setting traps and harvesting wild Berries. Behavior Trorks are partly scavengers. They enjoy eating discarded meat that they find around Zone 1. This unusual trait could be used to a player's advantage, purposely discarding meat near a nearby by Trork to entice it away from its troop, and taking it by surprise when it is alone. This strategy could potentially make it easier to attack certain groups of Trorks. Trork sentries dislike sparrows, as they seem to annoy and distract them from their duties. Sentries may occasionally even throw their Spear at a sparrow, disarming themselves momentarily. Trorks have been known to randomly attack each other, and will sometimes throw a sudden punch at one of their allies for no clear reason. The Trork that loses the fight gets knocked out, and stays sleeping for a short time, but will eventually awaken. Gallery Trork Campfire.jpg 12.jpg Trork Battle.jpg Trork Campfire-0.jpg Hungry Trork.jpg TrorkWatchtower.jpg Tork archetypes.png 5 (1).jpg Trork Encampment.jpeg Green_Trork.png Category:Trork Category:Races Category:Enemies Category:Hostile